Born This Way (álbum)
|Title = Born This Way |MiX = }} Born This Way ''(en español Nací Así)'' es el tercer álbum de estudio de Lady Gaga. Portada del álbum El 17 de abril. 2011, la portada del álbum fue liberada, y contó con Gaga fusionada con motocicleta. El nombre de Gaga no aparece en la portada del álbum -el único texto es la escritura cromada en la parte superior en el que se lee el nombre del álbum en Akzidenz-Grotesk. La edición ampliada cuentan con un close-up de la cabeza de Lady Gaga con su nombre y el nombre del álbum escrito en la parte superior derecha en Impact. La imagen usada para la portada fue tomada el 14 de diciembre de 2010 durante la sesión de fotos al igual que el single cover de "Born This Way" . En Gagavision 42 durante una reunión de Haus of Gaga, Gaga explica que odia la palabra "deluxe" y no quiere que aparezca en la portada. En Amazon.com, esta edición del álbum se muestra como la "Expanded Edition" y en iTunes Store, se titula como "Bonus Track Version". "The vision is of me in an endless journey. I am a vehicle. I am a vehicle for all of the ideas. And I'm not riding away or towards anything, I'm just in endless state of creativity." Lady Gaga to E! News 376px-BornThisWay.png|''Portada de la edición estándar'' 376px-BornThisWay-DeluxeEdition.jpg|''Portada de la edición extendida'' ﻿ *Fotografía — Nick Knight *Director de moda — Nicola Formichetti *Estilista — Anna Trevelyan, Brandon Maxwell *Cabello — Sam McKnight *Maquillaje — Val Garland *Uñas — Marian Newman *Outfit — Mugler *Model — Lady Gaga Desde el 23 mayo al 21 junio de 2011, SHOWstudio dará a conocer una parte cada día de un cartel de 30 páginas A4 de la portada del álbum llamado "Smoke & Mirrors" remix. Lanzamiento y promoción Born This Way fue lanzado el 23 de mayo de 2011. La edición especial de el álbum fue lanzada el mismo día. Si bien acepta el premio al Video del Año por "Bad Romance" en los MTV Video Music Awards, Gaga ha anunció el título del álbum antes de declarar que ella prometió que iba a revelarlo si ganaba ese premio. Esta revelación fue seguida por Gaga cantando unos versos de la canción: "I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way." Teniendo en cuenta como el "regalo de Navidad" a sus fans, a través de Twitter Gaga anunció las fechas de lanzamiento del álbum y su primer sencillo en el filo de la medianoche en el día de Año Nuevo 2011. Completar el presente anuncio se hizo una fotografía en negro y blanco en el que Gaga está "desnuda de la cintura para abajo, con el cabello soplando alrededor, y luciendo una chaqueta con This Wayblasonadas en lo que parece como joyas con deslumbrado". Tras la realización de la balada, "Yoü and I", en Today's Toyota Concert Series en julio de 2010, Gaga confirmó que sería incluido en el álbum pero que la canción muestra "un sonido diferente al del álbum." La canción fue añadida a su lista de canciones que figura en The Monster Ball. De una manera más atípica, lanzó el juego completo de letras de "Born This Way"en su página oficial de Twitter a finales de enero de 2011. Los nombres de cinco de las canciones que aparecen en el álbum fueron revelados en la edición de marzo 2011 en ''Vogue''. Para promocionar el álbum, Lady Gaga lanzado canciones en Farmville. Zynga hizo una granja para ella y tareas que tuvieron que ser completados con el fin de desbloquear tres canciones del álbum inédito. La función estuvo del 17 al 19 de mayo. El 18 de mayo, los fans del Reino Unido fueron capaces de escuchar las previsualizaciones de cada canción en el álbum de edición estándar a través de Metro.co.uk. Fue el primer y único lugar para obtener un adelanto de todas las canciones antes de la publicación de álbumes. Controversia Debido a los temas religiosos y letras en canciones como "Judas" y en la canción "Born This Way", afirmando: "Dios no comete errores" (God makes no mistakes), el gobierno libanés prohibió el álbum y bloquearon muchas de las copias del mismo a la entrada a Líbano. El gobierno considera que el álbum "ofende el cristianismo". Honesty Box El 12 de mayo, Gaga y algunos sitios de fans de establecieron un acuerdo denominado "Honesty Box ". Es una cuenta de correo electrónico (monstermail@ladygaga.com) donde los fans pueden enviar informaciones anónimas sobre las filtraciones del álbum para asegurar que las fugas no obtienen una amplia difusión. Se dice que el propietario del material no será atacado, pero se detuvo de manera justa y respetuosa. Extensiones Edición Limitada a 2400 Collectors Edition (Picture Disc Vynil Box Set *17 tracks originales de Born This Way las pistas en un 9 piezas de 12 "de vinilo picture disc set (un mensaje especial de Lady Gaga será grabado en el vinilo *Cartel de 24" 24" fanwall mosaico conmemorativo; *Personalizada Little Monsters foto I.D. tarjeta con número único que da acceso a ofertas especiales; *Numerados en la caja personalizados *Born This Way descarga de la edición especial del álbum *La tienda en la web oficial de Lady Gaga vendió un paquete exclusivo incluido el Box Set con una camiseta de Born This Way. Special Edition Fan Package *22 pistas de la edición especial de Born This Way *Vinil de 280 gramos *Descarga de la edición especial de 22 pistas *Personalizada Little Monsters foto I.D. tarjeta con número único que da acceso a ofertas especiales *El acceso al mosaico digital *La tienda en la web oficial de Lady Gaga vendió un paquete exclusivo, incluyendo el Fan Package con una camiseta de Born This Way Special Edition album download *22 pista edición especial de Born This Way; *EE.UU. dona $1 a la fundación MAC AIDS; *La tienda en la web oficial de Lady Gaga vendió un paquete exclusivo, incluyendo la descarga de los álbumes con una camiseta Born This Way Sencillos Born This Way "Born This Way" fue lanzado como primer sencillo del álbum el 11 de febrero de 2011. La canción, escrita por Gaga y producido por Gaga, Fernando Garibay, y DJ White Shadow, se llevó a cabo en la Entrega 53 de los Premios Grammy el 13 de febrero en Los Ángeles. Su video musical fue filmado el fin de semana del 22 al 24 de febrero en 2011. También se convirtió en el tercer hit de Gaga número uno en los Estados Unidos, que aparece encima de la lista Hot 100 y rompiendo varias ventas digitales y los registros de radio, según lo anunciado por Billboard el 16 de febrero de 2011, así como 1.000 de Billboard sola. Además del éxito en los Estados Unidos, la canción debutó en el top 5 en más de 23 países, y llegar a número uno en 20 de ellos. Judas Gaga confirmó tanto en Vogue y en un programa de radio con Ryan Seacrest que el segundo single iba a ser "Judas", que describe como "novios que apuñalan por la espalda de la variedad bíblica". Gaga anunció oficialmente que Judas sería lanzado en el 19 de abril, pero debido a que fue filtrado fue lanzado el 15 de abril de 2011, cuatro días antes de lo que estaba planeado. La canción debutó en el número 30 en Billboard Pop Chart canciones con 1.405 detecciones en 118 de las estaciones del panel de canciones pop de información 132, que se traduce en la apertura de una audiencia de 13,6 millones de euros.. The Edge of Glory Durante una entrevista con la revista Billboard, Gaga declaró que "[[Marry The Night|Marry The Night (canción)" fue planeado originalmente para ser el primer sencillo del álbum, pero "Born This Way"fue elegido en su lugar. Durante una entrevista en The Skorpion Show, Gaga anunció que la canción es un potencial tercer sencillo, sin embargo, que "quiere dejar en manos de los fans para decidir cuando el tema sale". Más tarde, Gaga confirmó que "Marry The Night" será el tercer single del álbum, durante su entrevista en la Virgen el 26 de abril de 2011. Como parte de la cuenta regresiva de iTunes a Born This Way, "The Edge of Glory (canción)" fue lanzado el 9 de mayo de 2011 a las 1:00 pm PDT. En la segunda semana, "Hair|Hair (canción)" fue lanzado el 16 de mayo de 2011 a las 1:00 pm PDT. Cuarto sencillo Durante una entrevista con El Show de Skorpion, Gaga declaró que le gustaría que "Hair" fuera el cuarto sencillo porque tiene mucho significado para ella y es uno de sus favoritos fuera del álbum. Sin embargo, Gaga ha anunciado a través de Twitter, en respuesta a un aficionado, que quiere que sus fans elijan el cuarto single. Lista de pistas El álbum incluye 14 canciones en la edición estándar, y la edición especial tiene tres bonus tracks de estudio y un CD adicional con remixes. Las dos listas de pistas fueron dadas a mostrar el dos de mayo de 2011. La edición internacional tiene el remix de David Jost y Hochen Naaf de Born This Way como bonus tracks. Mientras que la edición japonesa contiene los remix de David Host y Hochen Naaf y el remix de Guéna LG de Born This Way. El Thomas Gold Remix de Judas sólo está disponible para quienes lo compraron en iTunes Store antes del 19 de mayo de 2011 y desde el dos de junio se está distribuyendoa través de un código enviado por correo electronico. Antecedentes Gaga anunció durante los MTV que si ganaba diría el nombre del tercer álbum. Referencias